


What Stars Dream About

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dreams, Fantasizing, M/M, Starscream being Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: A peek into Starscream's self-indulgent fantasies.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	What Stars Dream About

"Move your dull aft." Starscream snarked, as he tried to get his pedes comfortable.

"Are you comfortable yet, Lord Starscream?" Megatron, currently his footstool, replied with genuine respect.

"Yes, that'll do." the seeker replied absent-mindedly, searching for dirt on his claws, but finding none. There was no organic muck on the perfectly sterile highest tower of Vos, afterall. He could see the reflection of his handsome faceplate decorated by a golden crown in his perfectly polished servos.

He took notice his tanks were only on 75%. That would not do.

"Soundwave!" he called to the corner of the throne room.

The silent servant lowered his helm in acknowledgement.

"I am underfueled." he said with disgust pronounced in his tone. 

"Affirmative." the mech replied to the unspoken command and hastily marched out of the room.

Just a klik later, the grandiose, golden doors opened, first his trine - Skywarp and Thundercracker - coming in, then, behind them, his servant Optimus (even a Prime would recognize his greatness and superiority, afterall) with a tray of energon goodies, and Soundwave closing the entourage.

Megatron, after his glitched, half-fried processor understood what was expected of him, gently got up, just to fall onto his hands and knees a few steps forward, where Optimus placed the silver plate on the ex-gladiator's back.

He kneeled next to the makeshift table, the only position a noble would let themselves sit on the ground on. So did TC, meanwhile Warp just carelessly threw his aft onto the floor. Yes, the purple mech was an idiot, but he was a lovable, amusing idiot.

"Yo, Starscream! Cool to see 'ya." Skywarp said. And it needs pointing out he used his actual designation, no idignant nicknames he told so many times not to use-

"It is nice to see you two too." he replied, hos voicebox perfectly toning, even voice, not a single scratch to it.

He made eye-contact with Optimus, and the mech knew what to do. The grounder picked up the energon jelly-cube and gently put it in his Lord's awaiting intake.

The fuel had perfect texture, gently melting in his intake, letting out the taste of finest Vosian high-grade, flavoured with chromium - his favourite.

"Starscream, I have written you a poem," Thundercracker stated with that endearing shyness. "I am not sure if it's good, but-"

"I am convinced it is perfect. It's written by you, afterall." he reassured his nervous trinemate.

"Ode To Our Winglord." the blue mech began by reading the title. The room went dark, save for a spotlight over the artistic seeker.  
"Starscream,  
Winglord of ours and trinemate of mine,  
you are like health,  
how much you are worth shall only know the one who has lost you,  
today I lament Vos' revival,  
for it had taken you from my selfish desire,  
of your greatness."

The lights went back on, and you could see the softsparked Optimus shedding a drop of coolant. Starscream couldn't argue though, the poem had moved him, too. It was the quiet Thundercracker, afterall, expressing how important his trinemate and Lord is to his function.

"Relateable." Skywarp remarked in his easy-going way.

They continued fueling until their tanks were comfortably full of the finest energon wealth could buy. But his frame working to process it kicked on his cooling fans. That would simply not do. You could not expect him to cool himself, ugh.

"Optimus, fan me." he commanded simply, and the servant pulled out of his subspace one of those big material things royalty used in those fleshling movies Warp and TC had shown him the other cycle.

The door opened once again, and there stood the most beautiful, kind, lovable, huggable shuttle in all of Cybertron.

"Sky!" he greeted, and stood up to wrap his servos around the bigger mech's frame.

"It is such a pleasure to see you again, Star." the red-white flier muttered into his audial tenderly, his servos caressing the seeker's wings.

"You are the best conjunx a Winglord could wish for, Skyfire, truly." he replied while looking into those optics of calm ocean-blue.

"I am honoured you think so." came the response just before the shuttle kissed him.

Starscream kissed back.

"You know, I could use an heir." the seeker chuckled playfully.

"Well, who am I to deny my Lord?" Skyfire replied and gently rubbed his partner's cheekplate with his servo.

They got even closer, if it was possible. Their bond pulsed with excitement. Their lips enclipsed eachother and-

\---

Megatron turned off the screen hastily.

There was silence in the room, discounting the spark and processor monitors' beeping and his Second-In-Command's obscene snoring.

"The dream is... illogical." the Decepticon Head Scientist commented awkwardly.

"Shockwave." Megatron said firmly.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Remind me not to try to see what Starscream is thinking ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, I tried to balance Starscream fantasizing about being the mightiest creature in the universe crack with Starscream dreaming of having somewhat functional relationships in his life- I hope it came out alright!


End file.
